Jamie-Twigs Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Submission Reel Gloria: "I am in Ontario, Canada, to help a family who need my help." ???: "Hi, I'm Rachel." ???; "Hi, I'm Samantha." Rachel: "I have one child, Annie who is four, my youngest son Ryan died of Shaken Baby Syndrome thanks to my brother." Samantha: "Satoko is 9, James is 7, Butch is 5, Yoshi is 4 and Chen is 22 months." Rachel: "My husband, Nguyen Xuan Dinh is a film actor and me and Annie hardly see him, he sleeps at his friend's house and Annie is longing to see him." see a picture of Dinh, he is shirtless, and is only wearing green trousers and an IJA commissar cap Samantha: "My husband John is abusive and very violent, he uses crack cocaine and gets violent with his brother in law a lot." is seen, choking Dinh Dinh: (between coughs) "" (Translation: Stop.......) Samantha: "John tried over five times to kill him, he even refuses to let him eat or use the bathroom." Rachel: "And it's very hard not to have Dinh around, Annie sometimes really wants him by her side." Annie: "Mommy, I want to get Daddy." Rachel: "I can't, where is he?" Annie: "Away from uncle...." The Phone Call Nicole: "Hi, who is this calling?" Observation begins Butch: "Daddy is a Poopie-head!" sneaks onto John's Facebook account and types in, "I am a stinky Poopie-head. I am a drug addict. I love to take away Yoshi's fun and make him unhappy. I love to hit Yoshi and Samantha and I hate mummy, too!" Butch: "Done." gets off the computer and plays a video game on the PS Vita XL Samantha: "Satoko and Yoshi are biological siblings." Satoko: "That is right." Observation begins Gloria: "When John Jamie saw what was happening, he went on an incredible outrage." John: "BUTCH! GET OVER HERE!!" Butch: "NO!!!" removes the bad comment beats Butch with a mace, three beats per second John: "How dare you vandalize my Facebook page? How many times must I tell you to leave my computer alone?!" and Annie are getting ready to go to preschool Annie: "I want to see daddy." Rachel: "I know you do, honey, but we can't have uncle John trying to kill him." 20 minutes later Gloria: "I asked Rachel if she spends anytime with her husband." Gloria: "So, Rachel, what does your husband look like?" gives Gloria a picture of an attractive Vietnamese man in his thirties, he is only dressed in a pair of trousers, flat black shoes and an IJA officer's cap Rachel: "That's Dinh, he was a famous movie star, he isn't well known here, but in Vietnam, he is huge, this is him in the film, Night of the Sun, he plays an IJA officer, I was also in the film as a Vietnamese peasant." Time to go to School Yoshi, and Satoko leave for school Naughty Platform throws John's iPad down the stairs, breaking it Baby Log Talking to Rachel Gloria: "I talked to Rachel why John hated her, the reasons were shocking." Gloria: "Rachel? Why does John hate you?" Rachel: "Even though I was the adopted sibling from a communist country, he was jealous because my adopted mum and dad really loved me and they were even more protective, the other reasons is because, Samantha and John can't give birth to a girl, She has this horrid condition that prevents her from having female babies and rejects his X chromosome sperm, it rejects it as a foreign body, resulting in a miscarriage, she was able to give birth a boy without problems, even though he has adopted daughters, he hates them, saying that they will never replace Samantha's lost foetuses, He was jealous that I gave birth to Annie and he had James and Butch, that's why he was such a horrible person to her and his two sons, My 35-year old husband Nguyen Dinh, who moved from Vietnam to Canada, has to live separately from me because Jamie threatened to kill him many times, he even killed Ryan because he resembled me as a baby, Annie longs to see her father, who's only sees twice a week, when he is gone, I am moving to his house if Sammy gets a divorce, and when that happens, I am going back to Vietnam, I don't want to be in Canada no more, where my little girl can play with other Vietnamese girls around her age, He had boys while I had a girl, Annie even detests her uncle and refuses to go near him, we did give her a Vietnamese name, the name Ngyuen Kim Cuc is what we give Annie, Dinh and John argue about what her last name should be, Jamie or Ngyuen, I choose my Vietnamese name to be Ngyuen Chi." Gloria: "Any more incidents?" Rachel: "Me, Annie, Dinh, and John all volunteered to take part in a Vietnam War reeanactment a year ago when we visited America, I played three characters South Vietnamese citizen, a My Lai survivor, my daughter took part, and the Apache, a female Vietnamese sniper, and when I said Ho Chi Minh City instead of Saigon, because I was so used to the native Vietnamese terms that I prefer them over American terms, he dragged me off set and brutally beat me. He said "YOU STUPID GIRL! IT'S SAIGON! SAI-GON!", Even the actors that played Viet Cong soldiers were horrified and demanded he leave, Dinh played as a South Vietnamese soldier, John played as a US soldier, Annie was a napalm victim, My Lai victim, and other things." Gloria: "A Vietnam War reenactment?" Rachel: "Yeah, my family do those a lot, my adoptive family had a fuck-ton of soldiers that were in Vietnam, and the fact I was adopted from Vietnam really pissed off my grandfather, but when he saw me when I was 5, he became to warm up, and I became his favourite, who died when I was 17, in the reeanactment, John often got violent with the other actors, especially the Vietnamese actors, Dinh also took part, he was never nice to the South Vietnamese soldier actors, there was this vulnerable and autistic 16-year old Vietnamese girl Kim Chi with the mental age of a 8-year old, who was playing as a Viet Cong sniper, and he bullied her until she made her cry, such as holding her hands if she stimmed very roughly, she could only speak Vietnamese, her older brother, a 27-year old Vietnamese man, An Dung who was playing a civilian, striked him, the last one we went to was last year, he bullied other actors, acted very selfish to a Irish actor and accused him of being an Real IRA man, even though his wife was English." Gloria: "How was Christmas for you?" Rachel: "We celebrated Christmas in Vietnam, me, Annie, and Dinh, We went to the Catholic Cathedral and since John is a very violent drug addict and drunk, I travel to Vietnam to keep my distance, for Tet, I visited Dinh's parents, who lived in Hanoi, Vietnam, when they met Annie, Dinh's mom complained she wanted a grandson and said a boy is better than a girl, and Dinh, he was so hurt!, he did a lot to raise a little girl and when me and Annie went out for some Mommy-and-me time, Dinh cried for three hours straight, and Duc, his dad forced her to apologize, Dinh got a laptop to play PC games on, Annie got a toy rabbit, and Ryan died 1 month before Christmas last year, and Dinh was very upset, when he died, he cried for 2 hours straight, when I comforted him, in Vietnam, in some families, a boy is preferred, but he really loved Annie and was deeply hurt when Bich said this to his face." then opens up a drawer, revealing Yu-Gi-Oh! trading cards in a binder Rachel: "I was a big fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! growing up, He didn't like it when I got the cards or DVDs for Christmas, he says anything he was into I wasn't allowed to be interested in, He actually threw a fit because I got tickets to see Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Pyramid of Light back in 2004, because of his poor behavior, our mom didn't allow him to go, he did the exact same thing when I got tickets to see Yu-Gi-Oh!: 3D Bonds Beyond Time for my 12th birthday and The Dark Side of Dimensions for my 19th birthday, I kept them well-polished." then shows Gloria a picture of a white-haired plush doll wearing a waistcoat, a blue and white striped shirt, jeans and shoes Rachel: “This is Bakura-kun, my parents and Dinh made it a lifelong mission to get him back, I remember 17th March 2012 like it was just a week ago, Dinh gifted me this adorable plushie, Bakura was my favorite character, when John and a friend of his snatched it from me, I never saw him again, Before I leave this country, I want to see him, one, last, time......” Gloria talks to Annie hears a door knock Annie: "Come on in." comes in Gloria: "Can I talk to you?" Annie: "Yes, go ahead." Gloria: "How often do you see your dad?" Annie: "I don't see Daddy very often, it's usually once a week, and sometimes once in only two weeks, mommy told me he was a movie star in Vietnam, and and mommy was adopted from Vietnam, uncle keeps trying to kill him, is he jealous of him?" Gloria: "Sure sounds like it." Annie: "Mommy and Daddy, They met in a war film, called Night of the Sun, Daddy played as a officer and mommy played as a peasant, I was conceived after filming, they told me." Gloria: “Your mommy was talking about a doll she owned that was stolen from her.” Annie: “Bakura, Mommy must of really loved it, She talked about it as if she was mentioning a dead friend.” Jamie and Dinh fight Gloria: "I met Dinh, Rachel's husband, Annie was very happy to see her father." comes in the door Annie: "Cha! Cha! Cha!" (Translation: Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!) Dinh: "My little Cuc!" hugs her father hugs her husband Butch: "Auntie Rachel? Who's that guy?" Rachel: "That's Uncle Dinh, he's my husband." Butch: 'Hi, Dinh....." Yoshi Runs Away from Home gathers whatever he can and prepares to leave the Jamie-Twigs residence and get away from John once and for all 10 minutes later notices Yoshi missing and searches the neighborhood for him 3 hours and 45 minutes later John: "Damn kid, he's gone. I'm calling the cops." dials a number on his cell phone John: "Samantha, your damn son Yoshi ran away again! That's right, he's run away! I'm calling the police to have his ass dragged back home. He is going to get it." drives away secretly peeks from the garbage can to see if the coast is clear Thought Box starts crying John: (high on drugs) Shut up, Chen!!!! (He snatches Chen up and starts shaking the 22-month-old child) Onwards Gloria: "I heard shouting coming from the living room, it was Rachel and John." John: "WHY CAN'T YOU FuckING GET IT RIGHT FOR Fuck'S SAKE! YOU VIETNAMESE RAT! I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER! YOUR MOTHER JUST SAYS THAT SHE LOVES YOU SO SHE CAN'T BRING YOU BACK TO VIETNAM! IF YOU CAN'T LEARN THE VIETNAM WAR PROPERLY! YOU CAN GET OUT OF NORTH AMERICA!" slaps Rachel hard in the face John: "It's Saigon, you stupid girl. You whore!" Rachel: "I like the name Ho Chi Minh City.........." hits Rachel again John: "I don't care, You call it Saigon, you slut!" Rachel: "Everything would be better off if you died, no one loves you." Finding a lost object from past. sees Annie going through the wardrobe and a box falls, she picks up a stuffed 8” handmade doll inside the box, the doll has long white spiky hair, a striped shirt, a trenchcoat and blue jeans, the doll has brown eyes with a smirk Annie: “Daddy, I found something!” hugs the doll, Dinh comes in Dinh: “What is it sweetie?, Oh my god.....” Annie: “What is it, Cha?” Dinh: “It’s her Yami Bakura plush doll, my mother made it for her 14th birthday, it still looks pristine as ever, Bakura was her favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! character, John snatched it from her when she was in school and never gave it back, Can I bring that to your mommy please?” hands the doll to Dinh Dinh: “Rachel, come here!” Gloria and Samantha come to the bedroom and walk in Rachel: “Sammy, It’s Bakura-kun, he’s, here.” Dinh: “My mother made her that.” Rachel: “” (Translation: I missed you, Bakura, I really did miss you.....) Samantha: “Eugh, he doesn’t smell very nice, his white hair appears to be dusty, Rachel, I’m giving him a soap bath before I can give him back to you.” takes the doll and goes to the bathroom 10 minutes later leaves the bathroom with the doll cleaned and passes it to Rachel, who cuddles it Rachel: “Our 20-year mission is complete.” Gloria: “20 year mission?” Rachel: “Dinh, my mom, dad and my mother in-law made it a mission to get Bakura-kun back, he was a 14th birthday present.” Samantha, Yoshi, Satoko, and Rachel lose it Gloria: "It wasn't long until John threw Yoshi's favorite toys out for watching a Pokemon Movie on his TV and playing with his Pokedoll collection." is playing with his Pokedolls and Canvas Plush and watching Pokemon The Movie Black: Victini and Reshiram in the living room bedroom door is locked John: "THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOUR TOYS ARE GOING IN THE GARBAGE AS SOON AS I GET IN THERE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Yoshi: "NO!" snatches all of Yoshi's Pokedolls off him Yoshi: "NO, DADDY!" is crying while following John who have his Pokedolls, that includes his Zekrom, Reshiram, Sylveon, Pikachu, Victini, Shaymin, Piplup, Froakie, Chimchar, Turtwig, Azelf, Mesprit, Charizard, Uxie, Eevee, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Torracat, Popolli, Rowlette, Litten and Glaceon Pokedolls Yoshi: "DADDY! GIVE THEM BACK, SATOKO GOT THEM FOR ME!" John: "DON'T YOU DADDY ME! TV IS FOR ADULTS! TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! IF YOU TELL ANYBODY AT SCHOOL, I WILL KILL YOU AND THE WHOLE FAMILY!! FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS 'SIR'! DO NOT CALL ME 'DADDY' ANYMORE, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?! takes a knife and stabs Yoshi in the chest Yoshi: "You're a horrible person!" John: "I'll teach you some respect!" grabs a table leg and strikes Yoshi in the side of the head, causing it to bleed Gloria: "That's disgusting, throwing a child's favorite toys away." John: "Shut the hell up, you bad boy! The neighbors will hear!" Yoshi: "No! I'll trash your bedroom and the house! If you don't gimme back my Pokémon plushies, I'll smash your iPhone 5!!!!" Satoko: "Yoshi bawled his eyes out and threw a tantrum, I got them for him in our holiday in Japan, Pikachu 2 months ago. Eevee and its evolutions a year ago, Reshiram and Zekrom 5 months ago, Shaymin this year, the Sinnoh starters 4 months ago, Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit 1 month ago and Victini 2 months ago. Yoshi won Froakie in the preschool carnival raffle." John: "I am also taking you out of that school!" trashes John's room and starts kicking and screaming loud enough for the neighbors to hear Rachel: "John! No!!!!!" John: "HOW OLD IS YOSHI? 4!!!!!" Rachel: "So what?" puts the Pokémon dolls in the garbage climbs into the garbage can John: "I told you he was a damn spoiled little brat!" spits on John's face Samantha: "YOSHI IS ALLOWED TO WATCH TV!" gets the Pokemon dolls out of the bin and cleans them Rachel: "There you go Yoshi." Annie: "Yoshi, can I watch Pokemon with you?" nods Rachel: "Look Yoshi, Annie wants to play with you too." goes up to John and slaps him Satoko: "I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY NOW YOU Fucking HAG, I SPENT SO MUCH YEN ON THOSE TOYS!" John: "WHAT THE hell DO YOU MEAN?!" starts to get angry Satoko: "I HATE YOU, YOU SELFISH SON OF A Bitch! YOU CARE FOR NOBODY BUT YOURSELF, YOU EVEN ABUSE YOUR SISTER BECAUSE SHE WAS ADOPTED FROM VIETNAM AND YOU LOVE TO SPANK ANNIE AND JEALOUS SHE GAVE BIRTH TO A GIRL, AND SHAKE RYAN TO DEATH! YOU ALSO HARASS OTHERS! DAD, JUST GET A HEART FOR ONCE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT LITTLE CHEN! YOU JUST SHOOK HER! YOU HAVE SHAKEN HER MANY TIMES, YOU BEHEADED YOSHI'S RESHIRAM POKEDOLL ALOT! JUST CARE ABOUT OTHERS, MYLES AND RYAN DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU SHOULD BE BLAMED, YOU TOOK THINGS OUT ON BUTCH FOR IT, THAT'S WHY HE MISBEHAVES, IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!" Yoshi: "That is why I decided to run away from home!" Butch: "Satoko's right! You are a son of a bitch, Daddy!" John: "Yoshi needs to be disciplined!" (Yoshi is bleeding) Satoko: "I was so mad and infuriated, my brother loved those toys so much." Samantha: "Come on kids, we're leaving." Gloria: "Samantha contacted her attorney and told him she wanted a divorce." picks up her Blackberry and to contact her attorney slaps John real hard John: "If you leave me, I will kill you!" Rachel: "(long bleep) mặt!" (Translation: Shit face!) Samantha: "I forgot to mention, Rachel is from Vietnam at 6 months, John has always bullied her and tortured her and lacerated her right arm." rolls up her left sleeve Rachel: "Yes." Gloria: "I see." John: (To Gloria) "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Gloria: "Don't blame me, blame yourself." John: "I will find you and kill you all!" holds a hunting knife Yoshi: Mommy...blood.... (Samantha notices John had stabbed Yoshi) Yoshi in the hospital The custody case Gloria: "Later on, John and Samantha were at court to fight for custody of the kids." John: "Fine. I agree to the divorce, but only if I get the kids and Annie." Dinh: "There's no way you are having her! I WOULD RATHER START A HUNGER STRIKE AND I WOULD DO IT IF YOU TAKE HER AWAY!" cut to: and Annie are waiting anxiously outside while sitting down on the floor, supported by friends from the local Vietnamese community Annie: "Is daddy really going to starve himself?" Rachel: "If you get taken away from mommy and daddy, yes, you would die if you were sent to uncle John." looks at Bakura-kun in the bag, she goes down and gets it out snd hands it to her mother Annie: “Mommy, you just got him back, hug him.” John gets restrained (the police inform the Jamie-Twigs family that they have found the body of their baby boy Myles at a nearby dumpster) Police man: Is this your infant son? Samantha: Yes. (She looks at the baby bracelet, reading Myles) John: (notices the police) May I help you, officer? Policeman: Sir, we found your son in a nearby dumpster. When we took the body for analyzing, the results stated that the child suffered blunt force trauma and shaken baby syndrome. If you don't mind, we would like you to come down to the police station with us for questioning. John moves to Brooklyn John: "Don't worry, Gloria, I am moving to Brooklyn to work in a mean school. You work, and you go with students who don't have to do all the busywork. It's free for all first 50 visitors in the sixth apartment." Gloria: "Well, it looks like your daddy is leaving Canada." John: "Guess how much you'll be payin' for?" ''' '''Dinh: "Finally I can see my child without you annoying me, you stupid US Army fanboy." Rachel, Annie and Dinh move to Vietnam Rachel: "Here's where I'm going, you son of a bitch brother, Vietnam, I can do whatever that I can do there and I don't need you to do it!" Aftermath Satoko: "Mom is re-married to the 'perfect man' for her." Rachel: "Me and my little family are moving to Vietnam next month, we may have not clean tap water, but when Dinh used to live in Vietnam, he boiled it in a kettle to kill the bacteria and we use bottled water to cook, me and Annie are going to use our Vietnamese names, we are going to live in Ho Chi Minh City, where I was born, I also plan to bring my dad out of the slums to live comfortably with me and my family." Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Stubborn Parents Transcripts